


The Human who Knows

by CruelBritania



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBritania/pseuds/CruelBritania
Summary: She was a girl who watched and laughed as her entertainment ran around like headless chickens as problem after problem errupted. It was amusing for her, for she was unaffected.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert/Original Female Character(s), Matt Donovan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Skai Jackson as Bestla Viktori 
> 
> Yes, I chose an actual teen to play a teenager.

She was the amused who kept herself busy with the panic of others.

Bestla Viktori. And like many of the Viktori, she had a strange name as they were a strange family. Bushy hair tied up, brown skin and big dark eyes with full lips. She was quite the beauty, but one she didn't show off or obsess over.

She didn't grow up in Mystic Falls, in fact she moved there to live with her Aunt and her dog. Bestla was raised in the United Kingdom, North West London. People were charmed by her accent much to her annoyance and were eager to know the foreign student. But as time went by they grew to ignore Bestla, as they labelled her as the Wallflower. She who must not be spoken to.

Bestla was different, and she had nothing in common with the people around her. She looked quite young for her age, which was 16, for she was quite short. About 5'2. She much preferred the quiet than the presence of others. She was also very inexpressive, so you couldn't tell what kind of mood she was in, much less the thoughts going on in her brain. Bestla was hiding all sorts of secrets about herself, but no one was brave enough to stir a conversation with her. It would be usesless in the end, with Bestla's blatant disregard of their presence.

There was even the playboy Tyler Lockwood who flirted with her, but she seemed to be oblivious to it. Or him rather, she wasn't listening. Tyler was a predictable stereotype of a jock, which left her amused.

Mystic Falls was a small town where everyone knew each other, but Bestla didn't bother with remembering people's names much less getting in tune with the gossip. It was absolutely boring here, the contradiction to her parents adamance on her stay being 'fun'.

The only peopke she kept a mutual acquaintance with so far was some boys named Jeremy and Matt. She would occasionally say hi and they would spark a conversation with her. Just like other people, they thought she was rather weird but they liked that about her.

Being in Mystic Falls was like watching the same show, except it was set in another country. But then after 3 months in her stay things started to get interesting. This was after someone's parents died. The boring people then became interesting people, and they were fun to watch.

The supernatural started coming to town, and Bestla would know because one of her cousins were a vampire. It was amusing to see them scatter around and make the disastrous desicions.

As much as they were fun to observe quietly, it was also quite annoying, cause these vampires preyed on the weak. Disregarding the fact that they themselves were once human, ignoring that they wouldn't like to be treated in the way they did other people. But then again, they were dark creatures so much was ecpected.

But the thing is, what was going to happen next? After the Salvatore brothers.


	2. Uncaring

It's only been a week and chaos was brewing. Vicky Donovan got attacked and was sent to the hospital. One of her lovers visited and even as it's revealed to which one cares about her, still swings between Jeremy and Matt's friend.

Bestla knew this because she's seen it and Jeremy only tells her things because he knows she won't tell anyone else. He talks, she listens. Bestla was his diary, she didn't judge him nor did she try to convince him to change himself.

They were both in the art club and showed off their work to the other. That's how they grew close, although Bestla doesn't call anyone friend.

Bestla never liked Vicky. The girl couldn't decide between two guys, loving one and hating the other. Even if Jeremy treated her better than Tyler did. But it was a good thing, cause Vicky was toxic for Jeremy and it would be a shame for the boy to stoop to her level.

There was just so many thing's wrong with the triangle of comfort, attention and lust. Matt was a great person but his sister was a nuisance.

Jeremy needed comfort for his parents death, thus he turned to drugs and sparked a relationship with Vicky. Vicky fed off of Jeremy's attention, using him as a teddy bear.

Tyler wanted a girl to place his frustrations on. Vicky was his play thing, starting the feud between Jeremy and Tyler. The fact that Vicky didn't care about Jeremy's emotions made it worse. Relishing in the attention of two boys. Being in the eyes of the most popular jock who just so happens to be the mayors son, and one of the popular girl's little brother. A love sick puppy.

Jeremy's sister, who Bestla didn't bother memorising the name of, wouldn't understand. Whenever he spoke of her it gave the idea that she was everyone's favourite. The girl wouldn't understand competition when she saw it. She had no place to give advice since she wasn't feeling good herself.

At the school there seemed to be a celebration for a student. Bestla went to see if something interesting would happen. There Jeremy was sitting with his group of drug dealers, not wanting to be sober. Bestla felt an annoying pang in her heart and approached the boy.

"My aunt is inviting you for dinner." He looked puzzled.

"What?" She grabbed his wrist and walked the opposite direction, forcing the younger out of his seat. He had no choice but to follow the girl, Bestla had strong hands.

Once they were at least 12 meters away from the school, Jeremy finally said something.

"How long is the walk?"

"Not too far. Around the block somewhere."

"Do I know your aunt, have we met? Cause I think it's a bit sudden for her to invite me to dinner."

"Very sudden." She stopped at a rather nice looking house. Yep, that wasn't too far.

"Here we are." They went up the steps and Bestla unlocked the door, she still held Jeremy's wrist when they entered. Quickly closing the door before locking it and pushing him towards the living room.

"I wasn't invited to dinner, was I Bestie?"

Bestie. That was his nick name for her. They weren't best friends, but Bestla was the best. It was in her name.

"Drink here. Return home when you're sobre, so that you're not in trouble." She turned on the tv and made him sit down, which he complied. "I'll tell your aunt we're hanging out."


End file.
